


Reborn

by LordOfBearIsland



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfBearIsland/pseuds/LordOfBearIsland
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is returned from the land of the death, but not without some help from a prophecy. She now is looking for revenge on those who wrong her and is also becoming the ruler she was always meant to be, with the two people she needs the most beside her.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 34
Kudos: 54





	1. Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> So...hi, this is my first fic after a lot of years reading. And I just wanted to say that Daenerys/Jorah is the greatest love story of our generation and they didn't even give each other a kiss, wow, the power. 
> 
> Well, english is not my first language so, forgive me for any grammar mistakes.

Pain, indescribable pain is what Daenerys Targeryan felt, and then it was darkness all she saw.

Drogon, her last child could hardly bear the sorrow that the death of her mother caused him. It is said that dragons are extremely sensitive and intelligent creatures, and Drogon definetly wasn't the exception, for he take his mother to Volantis.

There, in that city, someone who would chance the world forever, was already expecting her.

Kinvara was a red priestess who came to Mereen to help Daenerys, but she knew at that time that the Queen had to go through a lot of pain to fully complete her pourpose. She had to lose everyone who she loved, even herself, she betrayed her kind soul and she became like her father, something she never thought she would do.

But after all that, she experienced the worst thing that a person can live, to be betrayed by a man who had her heart and trust, her own blood. Rhaegar's son, a Targaryen ending the Targaryen dinasty, how ironic.

Despiste knowing all of that, Kinvara let her go to Westeros, because that was the path who had to be followed. And she was sure of that, because she had already visited two Targaryens in the past, and now, seeing Drogon with her mother in his claws, making his way toward her, she knew the Lord of Light was never wrong.

The last dragons landed in front of the temple and the priestess couldn't help but simile, she knew she should be objetive in the whole matter and let the Gods do their wills, but at the same time, she really liked Daenerys Targaryen, she thought she was the Queen the people needed, and she was hurt that she couldn't help her to not go through all that pain.

But it was too late for regrets, now it was her oportunity to help this girl who needed just one last chance.

"I see that you have done your part, good beast" Drogon groaned softly as if trying to answer the priestess, "good...impresive...beautil beast", Kinvara said while slowly aproaching Daenerys' child.

Drogon was starting to make an abrubt movement to get away from her, but she talked slowly and calmly to him, "shhh, boy, take it easy, you wont be the last dragon for long" said Kinvara finally stroking him, "I'll bring back your mom, you are not going to be alone in this world".

She then aproached Dany and pointed her hands at her creating a big fire.

Daenerys Targaryen experienced something strange, a rare pain in her chest but then as quickly as it came, it went away.

Daenerys awoke from her brief sleep, she felt confused and scared.

"What happened?...what?...wha..."

"Shhh, Your Grace, is so good to see you again" said Kinvara with a smile brighter than her last one.

Drogon made a weird sound, one that could be easily interpreted of joy.

Dany turned her head and she saw her son, she smiled and walked to him. Kinvara could feel happiness in both of their hearts.

"Daenerys Stomborn you are going to rule and be the hope of your house".

"But...I...how..." she sighed, "I lost everything".

"And you'll have everything again"

"What do you mean?"

"A true dragon would do anything for their family" she smiled, "and I met two that have done the greatest sacrifice for your happiness and sanity".  
\------------------------  
Rhaegar Targaryen was in the Trident ready to fight with Robert Baratheon, he knew that he was going to beat him, because he needed to return with Lyana and their child, oh he was so happy when she informed him that he was going to be a father for the third time, and he was hurt about leaving, but when he knew his friend Jon Connington was killed, couldn't stay with Lyana at the Tower of Joy, he needed to go to battle. He also needed to protect his children with Ellia, he loved them with all his heart although his actions did not show it.

That was Rhaegar's curse, he was always trying to figure out the wills and prophecies of the Gods and how them impacted his family.

Suddenly, something interrupted the Prince's thouths. It was like a fire, something he had never seen before, and a woman came out of that fire. She was young and beautiful and had red hair. Rhaegar didn't know if he was having a vision.

"Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, you're definetly as beautiful as people say" said the mysterious woman smiling.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" said the Prince sounding much more confident than he really was.

"That's not relevant...what is relevante here, is you, and the fate of your family name".

Rhaegar stood bewildered, that was all he ever thought about since he was a kid who read prophecies: the fate of his family.

"Young Prince" said Kinvara aproaching him, "look at me". He did. She put her hands on his shoulders "are you Willing to die for the survival of the Targaryen dinasty?"

He thought for a moment and then replied confident, "I will gladly give my life for any Targaryen".

"Oh no my Prince, you wouldn't be giving your life for a Targaryen, but for someone who the last dragon needs to achive her purpose".

"But..."

"Prince". She interrupted him, "belive me, the last dragon needs your sacrifice. A Targaryen alone in the world, is a terrible thing".

He nodded sadly.

Kinvara gave one last glance to the most beautiful man she had ever seen, a man who walked to his death with the dignity intact.  
\-------------------------------  
Daenerys was confused when Kinvara started to make a fire in the air, after a momment it looked like a window to another world, but then she realised that it was exactly that.

She couldn't believe her eyes, here she was, Missandei, her dear friend, as beautiful as she was the day she met her, but this time she had a smile as big as her heart, and tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

They couldn't say anything, just huged each other and hoped that nothing could break them apart again.  
\-------------------------------  
Queen Rhaella Targaryen was about to give birth, her contractions were more frecuent now and a lot more painful. She wanted her child in her arms inmediatly so she could run away with the children she still have.

Ser Willem Darry had told her that Robert Baratheon wouldn't forget about the last dragons, that they were in danger, that they should live as soon as the baby was born.

Just as she was about to call for the midwife again, she saw a fire or something like it, appair in the room, and from there emerged a beautiful red-haired woman.

"Rhaella Targaryen, you are going to give birth to Daenerys Stomborn of House Targaryen" she said, before Rhaella came out of her surprise.

"A girl?", she said with a smile, "Stomborn because of this big stomborn?" she asked after thinking a momment, Kinvara nodded, Rhaella laughed sofly, "people are so creative", she then became serious "finally, a girl".

Kinvara smiled sadly, "Your Grace".

Rhaella looked at her.

"You would have to make a big sacrifice for the survival of this girl and the survival of your house".

"I don't care about the glory of my house or any of that shit", Kinvara was surprised about her language. "I just want for my children to be happy and safe, I would do anything for them".

"Very well" said Kinvara, "Daenerys needs for you to give your life".

"No, I don't think so". Kinvara was surprised about her answer. "How can I love her and protect her if I am not with her?"

"I've seen the future, my Queen. You will die either way", Rhaella seemed sad. "But if you willingly give your life right now, someone else will reborn, someone who loves her as much as you, and will protect her far better than you could".

She thought about for a couple of minutes with an expressionless face, then nodded.

Kinvara saw Rhaella go with the same dignity as her son.  
\-------------------  
Daenerys was still listening to Kinvara, holding hands with Missandei, thinking about who could love her as much as her mother, but deep down in her heart, she knew there could only be one person, but at the same time, she didn't want to create false expectatives.

The two of them looked closely toward Kinvara who was making another fire.

And then, Daenerys saw him, as handsome as she remembered him, confused, but alive.

She looked him in the eyes with a tearful smile, and the happiness that reflected his face was indescribable.

"Khaleesi" he said with the most lovely tone she had ever heard.

She observed him for a momment, with his blue eyes and golden shirt, then smiled at him and hugged him thighly feeling complete again.


	2. Our secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. I thank you so much for the comments and the kudos, I was very happy with the way mi first fic was received.

Daenerys was in her chambers accommodating some clothes and personal hygiene items that had been bought in the market by some of the priestesses when she heard a knock on her door.

She turned around and saw Jorah smilling. She was dressed with the most simple white dress ever made, but he still looked at her as the most beautiful thing in the world. 

"Your Grace" he did a small reverence, "dinner is ready". 

"I am not a Queen anymore, Jorah", she said sounding a little bit sad, but trying to hide it. What she didn't know is that she couldn't hide anything from Jorah, he just knew her too well. 

He approached her, and looked her in the eye, "oh but you are, you will always be my Queen".

She smiled from ear to ear "Daenerys Stomborn of house Targaryen, Queen of Jorah the Andal's heart?" she asked playful.

He let out a deep laugh, "always", he took her hand and kissed it, "you know it", he smirked at her, turned around and left the room. 

Daenerys was left surprised for his confidence, 'maybe death embolded him', she thought.  
\---------------------------  
Jorah was sitting in the dinning room of the small house where Kinvara took them yesterday after resurrecting all three of them. Gods, that sounded so weird. Jorah had seen magic over the years under the service of Daenerys, but some things were still hard to believe, especially the fact of returning from death.

Missandei and him were talking about their experiecies with death when Daenerys entered the room. 

She smiled at them, she really couldn't believe she had them back with her. 

"Your Grace" said Missandei starting to rise.

"No Missandei" said Daenerys rasing a hand to stop her, "as Kinvara said, you're the most important persons in my life. I don't think such a strict formality is necessary, do you?"

Missandei just smiled and nodded. 

Daenerys sat and was starting to make small talk, when suddenly...

"Daenerys", said Jorah slowly putting his hand on top of hers. 

She was surprised as Jorah hadn't called her that since she banished him from Mereen. She looked down at their hands. "Yes, Jorah?", she said without raising her gaze.

"Look at me, please", she did, "tell us what happened to you", she shaked her head, clearly upset, "come on, you can trust us". When she didn't reply, he turned more serious and with an autoritarian tone said, "Tell me who kill you". 

He semeed angry, Daenerys had never seen him like that. "It...doesn't matter, really, I probably deserved th..."

"How can you say that?!", yelled Jorah as he raised abruptly. He then breathed a couple of times, calming himself down, then kneeled before his Queen and put his hands on hers that were on her lap. "Sorry, I just...", he sighed and lowered his gaze, "Daenerys I need to know".

She stroked his hair slowly, she wondered what had changed between them, because they were being a lot more intimate than before, but at the same time, she knew what had changed: he had died for her, and then she was killed by a man she thought was in love with her, wich wasn't the case at all, she knew know who have loved her the most. 

"Jon".

Silence.

Jorah couldn't believe what he was hearing, he let go of her hands and arised slowly whitout taking her eyes from hers, he looked broken. 

As soon as she heard the name, Missandei's jaw fell to the floor. This couldn't possibly be true, they loved each other, she had seen it with her own eyes.

Daenerys was about to say something when Kinvara entered the house. 

"Your Grace", she nodded her head politly ar her, "I came to eat with you and to discuss the reason you all came back". 

"I don't think this is a good momment for that", she gestured with her head toward Jorah, who was giving his back to the three women in the room, clearly tensed and looking out the window. "I mean", she corrected herself, "of course you can eat with us, I just...don't think is a good idea to discuss all that stuff right now". 

Kinvara gave her a serious look while she took a seat at the table with the two women. "You didn't want to discuss this yesterday either, you said you wanted to enjoy your friends company again without worries, but you can't pospone this forever, you have a duty with your people Your Grace".

Daenerys sighed, "but I think Ser Jorah can't handle right no..."

"I can handle it!", he said as he sudenly sat with them, he turned to Kinvara, "come on, tell us", he said as if he was annoyed.

"Jorah", Daenerys scolded him, "you don't have to be rude, she's the reason we're here, together".

Jorah looked down, ashamed "I'm sorry Khaleesi, you're right", he then raised his eyes to Kinvara, "forgive me, my lady, is just that, I..."

"You recibed unplessent news just momments ago".

"Aye", he said surprised, but when he remembered that this was the woman who brought them back from the death, his surprise went away.

"She told you who killed her, but she didn't tell why, am I right?"

Daenerys lowered her gaze to her hands in her lap, Jorah had never seen her so insecure in herself. 

"Does that matter?", said Jorah angrily.

"Yes, it does matter, because that's part of the reason why you all came back".

"Revenge", said Jorah with fire in his eyes.

"No", Kinvara replied.

Missandei and Jorah looked at her confused. Jorah was about to protest when Kinvara raised her hand to silence him, "listen carefully". She looked Daenerys directly in the eyes, "tell them why Jon Snow killed you". Jorah flinched at the name. 

Daenerys looked down once again, Jorah had seen her do that more times that day than in all the years of knowing her. 

"I...I became my father", she said quietly. 

"Explain yourself to them", Kinvara encourage her. 

"I burned King's Landing" said the Queen with a sob, and then put her hand over her mouth trying to content the tears. 

Jorah just looked at her with an expresless face, he didn't know what to say. 

"My Queen, let me continue from here", said Kinvara calmly. "Daenerys Targaryen is the Queen you both chose, she's the queen The Unsullied chose, she's the queen the Dothraki chose, she's the queen the Second Sons chose, she's the queen Slave's bay chose, she's the queen Mereen chose, she's the queen Essos chose", she paused, "however, she wasn't the queen Westeros chose; and that broke her. Because she sacrificed a lot for them, she sacrificed her armies, her children and her friends to liberate them from the White Walkers, and she was prepared to willingly sacrifice more to free them of a repressive regime, under Cercie Lanniester's yoke. And what did they do?", she paused after asking that retorical question. "They rejected her in the north, where all would be death if it weren't for her, her advisors conspired against her instead of talking to her, instead of hugging her for her loses, and the man that claimed to love her, pushed her away, because he was too weak to handle the truth: that he was her nephew".

"What?!", Jorah couldn't stay quiet at that, even Missandei looked surprised. 

"Jon Snow's real name was Aegon Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen's legitime son with Lyana Stark", said Kinvara.

"But how...how...he, he was married to Ellia Martell", Jorah didn't know what was going on. 

"My brother annulled his marriage", replied Daenerys. Jorah looked at her with his jaw practically on the floor, "and he married who we thought was Jon's aunt; she gave the baby to her brother and he raised him as a bastard to protect him from Robert". 

The room stayed in silence for a momment then Jorah said, "so, he killed you to take the throne for himself. Fucker". 

"No, he would never do that", said Daenerys.

"Oh, now you're defending him, are you serious right now?!" Yelled Jorah while he stood. 

Daenerys stood as well and yelled at him, "I'm not defending him, I'm telling you what happened!", Jorah was taken back for her ferocity. "I already told you", she faced him, "I burned King's Landing, a city with half a million people, I burned them all!, men, women, children, elderly, I didn't care that they were inocent, I just wanted to take out all my rage!", after yelling all of that to Jorah's face she couldn't keep herself together anylonger, she collapsed on the floor, and started to cry. 

Missandei was crying as well, but a lot more discrete, she didn't want to upset Daenerys more than what she was already. 

Jorah squatted in front of Daenerys, and wrapped his arms around her.

She cried in Jorah's arms for about five minutes, with all the weight of the last few months finally colapsing over her.

After Jorah calmed her a little, they stood together and regained their sits at the table, with the other two women

"As I was saying", despite the situation, Daenerys and Missandei let out a small ckucle, Jorah rolled his eyes in anoyance, "Daenerys went to Westeros for a reason, she needed to know that no matter what she does, she will never win the favor of it's people, they will always see her as an outsider, because, she is. She was born in Dragonstone and inmediatly had to run, she was an exiled, and that place of exilie, became her true home, where she met her friends, and people who wanted to follow her, people who wanted to be ruled by her. In Essos she became the Unburn, the mother of dragons, the Khaleesi of the great Grass Sea". The other were listening Kinvara's words carefuly, "Daenerys", she spoke directly at her, "you needed to go through all that to realize that your place is in this side of the Narrow Sea, that you need to establish and continue your dynasty here. You were obssesed over the Iron Throne, that obssesion needed to go away. The Targaryen dinasty will reborn in Essos", she turned to Jorah, "so, Ser Jorah, forget about revenge".

"No!", he yelled and stood for the who knows what time that day. "I wont have this, she is the righful Queen of the Seven Kingdomes, she deserves them and also deserves revenge", he said angrily, and went to his room, slamming the door in the process. 

"I am going to talk to him", said Daenerys after a few momments of silence.  
\---------------------------  
Jorah was facing a piece of furniture in his room with his arms resting on it and his head down, he really didn't know what to do. 

Someone knocked at his door, he didn't want to see anyone right now, bit it was probably his queen, so he told the person to come in whitout moving.

"Jorah", he recognized her voice, and closed his eyes, he felt like he couldn't face her right now. 

"Sorry Khaleesi", he said like a whisper, "I shouldn't have yelled at you", he sighed, "it was just a lot to take in". 

"It's okay Jorah, I understand", she put her hand on his shoulder. "I think we need to listen to Kinvara".

"No", he interrupted her, "please don't ask me that". He said on the verge of tears.

"Jorah, maybe the seven kingdo..."

"I'm not talking about the seven kingdomes, I can handle staying here, I think it would be easier anyway".

"Then what is that you're telling me not to ask you?"

He straightened and turned around to look at her face, "don't ask me to let go what he did to you". 

"Jorah...he is part of my family".

"Exactly. That makes it worse". 

"I told you what I did".

"I don't care", he said with determination.

"Jorah..."

"You know what I said to him north of the wall, when we went on that stupid mision that he ruined anyway because he couldn't say a lie to Cersei?". 

She couldn't help but smile a little, "he looked pretty stupid, right?"

"Do you wanna know or not?"

"Yes", she grabbed the edges of the neck of his shirt, "go ahead, tell me".

"He ofered me my family sword, my dad gave it to him, because...well, you know why, and he wanted for me to have it back. At that momment I thought, that was an incredible gesture that reflected the quality of man that he was", he sighed, "and then I told him, that it was his and that I expected that it served him well, and his children after him", he paused, and looked to the floor, "I meant your children as well". 

"What?"

"I saw the way you looked at each other, you were...atracted or something, and it hurt but" he paused and raised his gaze, "I knew that he was a great match, the King in the North. Maybe they could give up their idea of independence if you ruled together, I knew your advisers and his were about to push an alience based on marriage, but this time unlike what happened with Daario, I believed that he was a man worthy of you. In a way I was telling him to take care of you", he closed his eyes to keep himself calm, and then said angry but whitout yelling, "but I was wrong", he walked away from her, to the center of the room, giving her his back once again. 

Daenerys let out a sigh, "okay Jorah". 

He turned around confused. 

"We will take revenge together", she paused for a momment thinking, "but we can't tell anyone, not even Missandei, it will be our secret; something we have to do on our own".

Jorah finally smiled.


	3. Am I interrupting something?

Tyrion contemplated the Throne Room...well, what used to be the Throne Room, before Daenerys and Drogon took it upon themselves to destroy it.

He watched from the side seats the work that the masons were doing to adapt the ramps that the king's wheelchair needed.

He thought about all the historical things that have happened inside that room, the last one being the assassination of her former Queen: Daenerys Targaryen. He sighed, he still had nightmares about that moment he didn't even witness, it was only fair after what he did.

Some days he was completely fine and happy, feeling fulfilled at last, and suddenly the regrets, the guilt and the anxiety started to kick in. Maybe he could have done more for Daenerys, he certainly made mistakes who costed a lot of deads among her allies and armies. The moment they arrived in Dragonstone he should have told her to fly to King's Landing burn down the Red Keep with the least posible damage to civillians, then take the Lanniester's armies and get them all in the North to defeat the Night King...obviously war wasn't as simple as that, but, he could advice her better, he knew he could. Her downfall was in part his fault. And then, after all that, he told Jon to murder her. That girl who trusted him enough to make him her Hand. He smiled softly remembering those moments across the Narrow Sea, but then remembered that fateful day and his smile fell immediately. Half the population of King's Landing was killed that day, it was a masacre...yes he made the right choice, him and Jon, as much as it hurt, he knew they have.

He continued observing the room and the reconstruction work that was being done in the Red Keep. Tyrion then remembered some of his personal expireriences there. 

His trial for Joffrey's murder, the day Shae said those horrible things about him and his sentence that lead to the killing of the woman she loved and his own father. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of his seat. No, he shouldn't think about that fateful day. 

But the thoughts of terrible experiences in that room keept coming, it could be because Westeros has been immersed in a stormy history whitout peace.

Another memory came to him, the time where his nephew, the cruel King Joffrey was whipping and mistreating Sansa his (at that time) fiancee. He shook his head lightly. That boy was definetly a monster. But Sansa survived Joffrey, she survived everything that was on her way. He smiled at the thought of his former wife, he truly guessed right when he said that day "Lady Sansa, you may survive us yet". 

She not only survived, she became queen, everything she ever wanted. 

He couldn't deny she was a clever woman, especially after what she proposed to his brother, the new king, regarding Jon's punishmen. Go to the Night's Watch as an exile...brilliant, the Lords and Ladies of Westeros couldn't refuse, as it was the tipical option for someone who wasn't willing to pay for his crimes. 

"It was what Jorah should have done", he recall one of his talks with Lord Commander Mormont that only time he went to the wall. He smiled for the second time that day now for the memory of the old stuborn bear who kidnapped him in Volantis. They certanly started their relationship with the wrong foot, but he couldn't deny that he grew fond of him after the time spend together.

Poor fool in love. He doubted he had ever seen a man with so much love for a woman. What would Jorah Mormont think of her queen's actions in King's Landing? 'We would never know' he thought.

Anyway, Jon was there, and Sansa got her brother not to be executed, but not only that ... because the young half wolf, half dragon was not entirely exiled, because he visited Winterfell from time to time, without many people knowing about it. He shook his head lightly again, a clever woman indeed.

Jon could surely do that, with Grey Worm away no one really wanted his head in this side of the ocean. But he didn't really do that a lot, as Sansa told him on her letters, Jon was even more melancolic than before...Tyrion wasn't sure if that was posible. She said that he liked to be alone, and when he wasn't alone he liked to be with the wildings, people even called him "The King Beyond the Wall", Tyrion would argue that there was no longer even a wall, but, it was the way the wildings called their lider. Jon wasn't doing so bad, after all, he fit well with the 'Free Folk', as he called them, while everyone else said 'savages'. 

Yeah, the decision he and Jon made was the right thing to do...

Then, why he felt empty since the day he betrayed her Queen? And he was sure Jon felt the same way judging by the letters he received from Sansa.

With that unanswered question on his head, Tyrion raised. He had a lot of things to do, Ser Brienne was the head of the King's Guard, Ser Davos Master of Ships, Lord Bronn Master of Coin (that bastard really was one of the big winners of the Game of Thrones), Samwell Tarly was Grand Maester and for the moment, Master of Law too, and he, Tyrion Lanniester was Hand of the King and doing the job of Master of whispers. He should be looking harder for the individuals suited for those jobs, before he and Samwell collapse from so much work. Fortunately, a Maester of War was not necessary at the moment, since Westeros enjoyed peace, Tyrion hoped that scenario would last long. He looked to where the iron throne was once more, and then went to work, hoping not to think about Daenerys for the next few hours.  
__________________

Jorah let out a breath, he really had forgotten how warm Essos was, even in the nights. He got off the ship, and started walking on the beach, after a couple of minutes he decided to take off his shoes to feel the sand on his feet.

They were in the Stepstones wich are a chain of islands between the southern narrow sea and the northwestern Summer Sea. Those islands were in the way south to Nath. 

Kinvara didn't approve that trip, she said they needed to go to Mereen and send a messenger to Nath to let Grey Worm and the Unsullied know that she was reigning there, again. Daenerys didn't accept, she told the red priestess that Grey Worm was the most loyal soldier a Queen could ask for, so he deserved a visit in person from his ruler, besides, Missandei and him had to be reunited as soon as posible, Kinvara didn't agree...but Daenerys wasn't asking. Jorah smiled as he sat in the sand thinking about the ferocity her Queen cares for her people. 

As soon as the Queen's decision was made, Jorah went to look for a ship of merchants to travel by their side. He quickly found a group of them willing to transport them, nothing a few golden coins cannot expedite.

It was a good thing Nath was almost exactly down Volantis, so they just had to sail south, except for a deviation they had to take to surround the Stepstones islands.

"Please ask the merchants if we can stop on the Stepstones and spend a night there". Daenerys had asked Jorah.

"Of course Your Grace, but I don't think they will do it for free". 

"It's okay, tell them we will pay them more".

Jorah was about to respond when Kinvara interrupted them irritated, "Your Grace, this trip in itself is not prudent, but, on top of that, you want to stop in an area known for piracy. Do you think I can resuscitate you whenever I feel like it?"

"Kinvara", said Daenerys with a reassuring smile, "after the horrors we saw in the long night, some pirats are not going to scare us", she looked at Jorah, who returned the smile, "besides, the pirats are more common in the west side of the Stepstones, I'm sure we will be lucky". 

And that's how Jorah found himself sitting on the sand, smiling and thinking about how Daenerys always got what she wanted. 

Jorah looked at the horizon for a couple of moments and then decided to lay down on the sand with his knees bended and his arms under his head. He turned his head lightly to the right and his breath cought. His Queen was walking towards him with a beautiful smile and a light white dress, she looked stunning in the moonlight.

He was so hipnotized that forgot his place, and then returned to his reality attempting to stand quickly, "Your Gra..."

"Oh come on Jorah", she said smiling and making a gesture with her hand to stop him, "please stay there, I was going to lay with you anyway". 

Jorah raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat nerviously at her choice of words. They lied together on the sand, looked at eachother, smiled and then they both looked at the sky. 

It was a quiet night, with a clear sky, you could actually see some stars. 

They could hear the merchants that were disembarking and preparing their tents form afar but they didn't turn their heads to see them, their gazes were fixated im the sky. 

Daenerys knew Missandei will join them soon, so she took Jorah's hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

Jorah looked at her surprised and saw her still looking at the sky so he didn't said anything and returned his gaze up. 

They enjoyed eachother's company in silence and after a while Daenerys started talking. 

"Do you know why I wanted to make a stop here?"

"I don't know, Khaleesi", answered Jorah softly. 

Daenerys sighed, "The last time I was on a ship I had sex with Jon Snow", she felt Jorah tensing, so she let go his hand, came closer to him, put her head on his chest, her arm around his torso and hugged him tighly.

Jorah could hardly breath...or think, or do anything really, he didn't know what was this new intimacy between them but he didn't want it to stop.

"It's not what you think, really", she began to caress his chest, "after everything that happened, I don't sufer for his love or miss him. I just don't want to remember anything about those days, of our time in Westeros". She incorpored a little to watch his reaction. 

He smiled softly at her and finally relaxed a little, he put his arm around her. "I understand, Khaleesi. But you don't owe me any explanation". 

She rolled her eyes at him, and put her head on his chest againg with a exasperate sigh, "I like talking to you Jorah, I always have and always will". 

He smiled at that, "you honor me, Your Grace". 

She found his formality ridiculous, they were hugging on the beach seven hells! 

"I like this better, lying on the sand, looking at the sky, being out in the open. And you know why?"

"Why Khaleesi?"

"Because it reminds me of you", she said looking up at him. And then he looked at her, lost of words. "It reminds me of our time in the Red Waste, that horrible desert, that wasn't that horrible anyway, because you kept me sane", her voice craked a little at that last word, and she looked down again. He knew why, the idea of people calling her 'Mad Queen' made his blood boil, he hated seeing her like that. Jorah was about to respond when they heard someone aproach, they lifted their heads and saw Missandei smiling. 

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting somehting?"

"No, no...come on, sit with us", said The Queen trying to sound joyful and leaving Jorah wondering if she was telling the truth, if Missandei really didn't interrupt something, whatever was going on between them.


	4. Butterfly land

It was a beautiful day...in fact, all days seemed to be beautiful on the Isle of Naath, but for Grey Worm, the amazing beach, the numerous palm trees, the stunning butterflies weren't enough to make his days beautiful. 

He hadn't been able to be happy for a single day since that horrible moment in King's Landing. He still had nightmares about her head and body falling from the top of the wall that protected the city, although he couldn't even see the moment with his own eyes, he didn't want to think about what his nightmares would be like if he had.

He had lost Missandei, but still had a purpose when his Queen was alive, he owed her everything: his freedom, his leadership and his happines as it was thanks to her that he could get close to Missandei. He thought he would have a reason to live if he came to Naath, a conexion with the love of his life, but he felt rather empty, maybe if he had killed Jon Snow he would feel different, or maybe not, because he wouldn't be alive as the Lords and Ladies of Westeros decided to pardon his life and exile him, and if he had pursued justice with his own hand, he would have been executed, what impunity! But at that moment he was so broken he no longer care for the people of Westeros, he just wanted to be as far as possible from that awful place, but he knew now that he had failed his Queen with his actions, but at the same time, he had promised Missandei the Unsullied would take care of the naathi, because they were peaceful people, from which the slavers took advantage, as it had happened to Misaandei. Thankfully his Queen's fight against slavery in Essos had resulted in a considerable decrease in this practice. Daario Naharis surprisingly was doing a great job managing Daenerys' cities, but he didn't know how long this relative stability would last with their Queen dead.  
_______________

Missandei couldn't stop smiling since the moment Naath appeared to her sight to the moment of the disembarking. She was forced to leave her home when she was five years old, but she always had vague memories of this land, and they didn't do justice to the beauty of it. 

The naathi got a little ahead of her companions, because she was so eager to see the isle, but also because she wanted to give Ser Jorah and the Queen more time alone, as they were geting closer and caring witt eachother, she had seen that, and that made her very happy, she love them both dearly, they were her best friends in the entire world, they were more than that, they were her family, and of they were happy, Misaandei was happy too. 

Children were playing on the sand, some of them selling products, men and women were fishing and also selling other stuff. 

She went deeper into the island, away from the sea, and then, Missandei spoted the most beautiful thing she had ever seen: a group of butterflies of various colors, however, most were purple.

They seemed to fly casually, without any concern. Both the inhabitants of the island and the beautiful animals seemed to be very used to each other. That made her smile, and have a sense of pride, identity and belonging. She wanted to share it with her companies, because she thought she couldn't be happier, until she turned around and saw him...

Grey Worm.  
_________________

Daenerys had seen Missandei's expresion the whole time since Naath had appeared in their sight. So the momment they reached earth and she was about to help them with their things she grabed her hand and looked at her in the eye. 

"Go see your home". 

"Your Grace but, I need to help you". 

"Don't worry, Jorah and I could manage, right Ser?", she asked in a flirty thone and smiling. 

Jorah's weakness was his Queen's smile, so just smile back shily and answered him, "Of course, Khaleesi". 

Daenerys took her friend's other hand and said, "you have done so much for me, you even died, please forget about formalities and go see your home", she repeated. 

Missandei smiled from ear to ear almost crying, "thank you so much my Queen", she said giving her hands a slight squeeze.

Daenerys observed her friend reconecting with her roots, and then turned to help Jorah who was being his stuborn self, and didn't want to let her help him with their things. 

After a couple of minutes Daenerys had enough of him and let him handle their luggage alone. She got off the boat and looked towards the isle she saw her friend from afar and smiled, she felt so happy for her. She then spoted a group of soldiers walking to Missandei and felt even happier for her. 

"Jorah!", yelled the Monarch excited.

"What?...Your Grace", Jorah rushed to her side quickly, "are you alright?" 

Daenerys rolled her eyes at him, but at the same time she found cute the way he worried for her, "I'm okay Jorah, I just wanted to show you something". she pointed to her friend and the Unsullied that was aproaching her who was also her friend. "Grey Worm is about to reconnect with Misaandei".

The knight looked at them, sourronded by buterflies and happy naathis and smiled, Daenerys loved that sight lately as he hardly did that, "They are together again". 

"We", she corrected him. 

"Excuse me", he asked confused. 

"We", she took his hand, "are all together...again. I don't even remember being this happy", she looked away from him, he knew she felt owerwhelmed.

Jorah embolded himself and took her by the shoulders turning her to him, he looked her in the eyes and said softly, "we will always be by your side, My Queen". 

Daenerys let out a sob accompanied by a tearful and smile and suddenly hugged him burying her face in his chest crying and taking him by surprise. 

Jorah forced himself out of his trance to put his arms around her and assure her that his words were true.  
________________

Grey Worm couldn't believe his eyes, she was there, she was really there...but it was imposible. For a moment he wondered if he was dreaming or if he was going mad. But then the his first and only love hugged him and he felt that familiar peace, he hadn't felt since he last had her arms around him, bit he froze for a moment he couldn't react. 

Missandei felt disgruntled about his reaction and let go of him looking him questionably.

Grey Worm then shaked his head lightly and a big smile started to form on his lips. He then embraced her tightly, and cried finally leting out all the pain of the last months. 

They kept hugging and kissing in the beautiful Isle of Naath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to update more often, but I'm in the end of the semester so yeah, I have a lot of stuff to do, lmao. Anyway I will try to make time for this and my other story.


	5. A dance with a Dragon

Daenerys kept smiling the whole dinner, she was blissful. She was on top of the world, because her family was complete again. They were all talking about their experiencies since the three newcomers of the isle died. 

So logically they weren't cheerful the whole time, in fact, there was a very touching moment where Grey Worm met her for the first time, and instantly kneeled on the sand, with his head bowed, his gaze fixed on the ground, unable to see her, asking for forgiveness for not avenging her murder.

Daenerys kneeled with him, at the verge of tears, grabed his forearms and told him to look at her, he couldn't do it, but she said it was an order at which he immediatly raised his eyes to hers and apologized once again, "Sorry, My Queen".

She raised and told him to do the same. "You have nothing to be sorry for...I failed you", she looked at the two other people present, "all of you". 

"Your Grace", said Jorah, "you didn't..."

"Jorah, please...", she interrupted him, "stop making excuses for me. I did horrible things that day at King's Landing, your sacrifice was useless, you gave your life for a mad murderer"

"Hey!, that's not..."

"Jorah, enough!"

"Sorry, Your Grace", Jorah felt guilty for keep interrupting his Queen, so he looked down and stayed quiet the rest of their conversation. 

"I just want to say...", she paused a little with a sad but hopefull smile, "that I will be a better Monarch from now on, the Lord of Light, my mom and brother gave me a second chance. I need to know if you are going to give me a second chance too?"

Daenerys didn't even need an answer for her question, the love she could see in her friends' eyes, was enough, however, they obviously answered their Queen telling her they will give her a second chance, although, in their minds she hadn't failled to any of them, but if that was what she needed to move on, they would give it to her. 

They found themselves, all sitting in a little beautiful construction, with a round structure, and slim columns that were supporting the curved roof; there were no windows, so they enjoyed the beautiful naathi weather. 

In this kind of pavilion they were enjoying a delicious dinner. Being friends with the general of the protective army of Naath had its perks.

While Daenerys laughed and smiled along side her friends, she realized that these people right beside her, were the only family she had ever had. Not Viserys, not Drogo, and certanly not Jon Snow. 

These three people right here were the only thing she needed to be happy, (including Drogon, of course, the only child she had left) and she was determined to not lose them again.

She was going to be the ruler they, and her entire people of Essos deserved. She was determined.

Daenerys kept looking at Jorah through the whole night, and saw him glancing occasionally at her and looking away when he knew she noticed. She smirked, the more things change, the more they remain the same. 

Jorah hadn't change a bit, he was the same loyal, sweet and shy knight who loved her like crazy. 

The thing was...

She didn't know how she felt about him. 

For years she had rejected his love. She knew she loved him, he was her friend, her protector, her advisor...her bear, but she couldn't love him the same way he did. She even told Jon that, the night after Jorah died. 

No no no no no no.

Don't go there. Don't think about him, don't think about Westeros. Lately, whenever that happened, she felt anxiety run through her body, her heart raised, her breath became laborated, she felt lost, scared...experiencing everything all over again. 

So she did what she had done the last days when unpleasent memories returned...

She looked at him. Her Lord Comander.

She saw him laugh at something Grey Worm said, the sight was so foreign to them. Jorah laughing and Grey Worm joking. That horrible experience at the other side of the Narrow Sea had really changed them all. 

But maybe they were just happy to be together again. 

Daenerys kept gazing at Jorah and an uncontrollable smile appeared on her face, and just as it came, it left quickly, being replaced with a look of concern. She couldn't lose him again, she wouldn't survive it. 

Sensing her distress Jorah turned his sight towards her face and mirrored her concerned expression. She could almost hear his 'are you okay?' through his eyes. 

Those beautiful and worried blue eyes showed how much he cared for his Queen. But she tried to ease him by smiling softly at him, reassuring him that she was okay. 

Jorah raised his eyebrow, telling her that he didn't buy her attempt to making him forget about her previous expression. 

They have always had this incredible communication through gestures, looks and expressions. It was an unique connection built on years of shared history. 

Daenerys turned to her right side and saw Missandei gazing at her with a knowing look. 

Now, that was another deep connection which had its own unspoken language. 

It was no wonder how she couldn't survive without either of them. 

Missandei gave her a little and reasuring smile, "Your Grace", the two guys who also were on the table looked at her, "I was wondering if Grey Worm and I could withdraw from your presence". She smirked then, and Daenerys knew it was not only because of the activities she and Grey Worm were about to perform, but because she had seen the looks Daenerys was trowing at Jorah, and she was eager to leave them alone. 

"Yes, you may leave", she said trying to keep a straight face to Missandei's teasing, tankfulky the two men didn't get her hint. 

The couple left the pavilion leaving Jorah and Daenerys to themselves.

The Queen smiled to her knight who smiled back shyly, he was confusing her, one minute he dared to touch her in a way he hadn't since she told him in Qarth that he was being "too familiar", and the next second he was his tipycal nervous and respectul self around her. 

Well, she guessed he was as confused as her, with Daenerys hugging him, holding his hand and other love demonstrations towards him. 

Jorah looked at their compainors who were leaving while Daenerys turned her head a little to the left to watch the duo of a lute and a wood harp that Grey Worm had gotten them to liven up their dinner.

They both enjoyed a brief moment of silence, maybe they were confused, maybe Jorah still got a little shy and nervous with her, but they were never awkward around eachother. Their relationship was too deep for that. 

They turned their heads to look at eachother at the same time and smiled. 

Jorah cleared his throat and looked down for a moment, "they play beautiful, don't they?" 

Daenerys gazed at the duo again with a straight face, "yes, they do". She then paused and after a few seconds of thoughts she smiled and raised from her seat, "Ser?"

Jorah looked at her slowly and when he saw her standing he immediately raised as well. "Yes, Khaleesi?", he said softly. 

"Dance with me", she offered her hand to him. Jorah opened his mouth but no words came out. "Come on", she then took his left hand with her right one.

"You...your Grace...I...I don't really".

"Are you going to disobey an orden from your Queen", she got closer to him, smiling teasingly.

"You know I would never do that, Khaleesi, but...I'm a terrible dancer". 

"That's alright, I'm not great at dancing either. Remember that my days growing up as a princess weren't as royal as it should be". Jorah smiled sadly at her words. "Besides, there's no one here". 

"Ehm, not quite. There's them", he nodded at the musicians, "and you, of course".

"I would never make fun of you, my bear", she gave him the softest of smiles, and then her expresion changed for a funny one, "and if one of them do it, then we will tell Grey Worm and he would have to lay down the law". 

Jorah let out a big laugh. "I wouldn't want to get them in trouble just for being honest".

"Oh gods, just stop making excuses". She said while dragging him to the center of the pavilion by the hand. 

Daenerys put her hands on his shoulders and Jorah instinctively placed his on her waist.

The duo were playing a slow song, so they just moved gently from side to side, not caring much about showing off their dancing abilities, as much as staying close.

Daenerys kept looking at Jorah's face and sensed his tension, so she decided to start teasing him...again. 

"Why Ser?", she asked amused.

Jorah gazed at her, "why what, Khaleesi?"

"Why are you so nervous about being close to me?"

He blushed a little and looked down, "I don't know".

"Oh, but you know, and I do too", their eyes connected again, "and everyone who knows us know it too". 

Jorah smirked and did the most unexpected thing ever. 

He put his right hand on her lower back and drew her to him, their bodies were touching. He also lowered his left hand from her waist to her hip. 

He did it with a quickness that made Daenerys' breath stop. Aside from their reunion in Dragon Stone they had never been this close, but that moment had been so different, an emotional one, this one was...

Different.

Electric.

Sensual. 

She looked at his amazing blue eyes that were shining with the greatest love and pasion she had ever seen, and an expresion that said 'look who is nervous now'.

And then she knew it...he was going to kiss her. 

And fuck, she wanted it, wanted it so bad...

So much that it frightened her terribly.

Daenerys cleared her throat and separated from Jorah. 

The heartbreak in his face was visible, so she tried to make the situation less tense with a smile, which didn't came out as planed, as she was so ashamed of making him feel bad, because that was the opposite of what she wanted. She didn't know why she had stopped him. 

"Your Grace, I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

"No!", she interrupted him, "Jorah, don't apologize, please, this was an amazing evening. It's just...", she tried to think of an excuse for him, which made it worse because her pause gave her away, "we have an early start tomorrow...with our return to Mereen, you know". 

"That's okay, Your Grace", he said softly, giving her a sad smile that made her feel the most horrible person. "With your permission". He bowed and tried to left there as quickly as posible, but her Queen's voice stoped him.

"Jorah", he turned around to see her, "thank you for keeping me company", he smiled again, more sincere this time. "And stop being so formal with me".

"As you say, Khaleesi".

__________________

The next morning Jorah was helping to ship their belongings. Half of the Unsullied would remain on the island of Naath, and the others, including Grey Worm, would return with them to Mereen. 

That was very good, because although they had to keep a low profile, now the Queen would have a much more solid protection. Although he would not let his guard down, after all, news travel fast, and the fact that the Dragon Queen had returned was something they would not be able to contain for long.

He sighed, he felt so bad for the night before. Making Daenerys uncomfortable was something he always tried to avoid, however, with his actions on the pavilion, he had, and he regret it so much. 

He had been avoiding her all morning, he didn't like it, because he need it her to breath, that's why he kept returning to her after his banishings, because whitout her, his will to live wasn't there. But at the same time, he had to protect his heart, to love himself a little bit more, not more than her of course, that was imposible, but he needed to learn to not to get his hopes up, since his heart always ended crushed.

He thought it was different this time, that she was flirting with him, and sending him signals that her feelings had changed following their deaths.

But he was mistaken. He will always be the most trusted advisor, the most valued general and the dearest friend. And that meant the world to him, he was so grateful for that. But...his selfish and possesive side couldn't help but want more. 

He needed to get his shit together quickly, tho, because they were on their way to Mereen, which along side Yunkai and Astapor were succesfuly ruled by Daario Naharis, one of the former lovers of the Queen who were younger and better looking that him.

They may have died and been brought back to life, but nothing had changed between them, he needed to get used to that.


	6. Home

Jon arrived in Winterfell at dusk. He got there with Tormund and Varly, a sworn brother of the Night's Watch.

Up north, in the real north, the historical enemies (The Free Folk and The Night's Watch), joined into one community that took care of the potential remaining threaths at the other side of the Wall...well, that was the case, Viserion had done a lot of damage to the wall on the orders of the night king, and although they were rebuilding it in the parts where it had fallen, it was definitely no longer the fortress that it once was. 

Thankfully the White Walkers were gone, and the wildings were no longer excluded and repressed so they didn't need to loot and look for lands anymore. And they knew they had to thank Jon Snow for it, so they showed their appreciation by calling him "The King beyond the Wall".

Again, the wall was being rebuilt...but also this strange new union, as well as the realm.

Jon got off his horse and was about to accommodate his belongings when he saw something that froze him.

"No way", he said softly at the time that he was about to approach the door, but he stopped. "Varly", he said whitout taking his eyes off the castle entrance. 

"Yes, Lord Commander?", said the young man. 

"Say to that guard over there, to tell Queen Sansa that 'Winter is here'".

He looked confused, "ah...Winter..." 

"Yes", he interrupted him "just say that, come on". 

"Yes, Lord Commander", said the boy and immediatly went to the guard, almost running.

Jon looked around with his hands on the pockets of his thick coat, it was freazing out there, and he couldn't enter to the castle just yet because of the recklessness of his sister...cousin. 

So he just stood there, observing the courtyard in which he grew up. He turned his gaze to Tormund who was observing amused what was happening inside the castle, Jon only shaked his head and looked towards the entrance again. 

Varly emerged from the big doors of Winterfell with a figure in a big cloak, and as much as she was trying to be covered from the cold, he recognized his sister in a heartbeat...well, his cousin...whatever...

Sansa. 

It was still hard for him to get used to the idea of them not being his siblings, his real ones, were brutally killed by The Mountain almost 24 years ago. 

As she got closer, he became increasingly aware of her big smile. But his expression was serious, wasn't it always? 

"Jon!", she reached out to hug him, but he pulled away. She looked confused but he explained himself quickly. 

"Really Sansa?, a party?"

"Oh...that".

"Yes", he looked at her as he couldn't believe her reaction, "'that'" he imited her, "Sansa...we need to be discreet with my visits, you knew I was coming".

"Yes, of course", she smiled mischievously at him, "this is for you", she pointed at the castle. 

"What?!", Jon thought he hadn't heard correctly.

"Well...you were very depressed the last time I saw you, I only wanted to cheer you up".

Jon kept a straight face for a moment and then said, "this is the stupidest thing you have ever done".

"Jon!", she reacted offended.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk to you like that, Your Grace". Sansa rolled her eyes. "But you should have known better. I've never liked parties, and you know what? I don't think this is for me. This is because you feel lonely, you said it yourself, that's why you keep asking me to come". Sansa looked down. Jon shaked his head, "sorry Sansa I can't keep doing this". 

She raised her head again, "what?"

"Coming here, I am an exiled". 

"You are the Lord Comander of the Night's Watch". 

"But I have no official bussiness in Winterfell at the moment".

Sansa began to shake more visibly, "Is freazing out here Jon, let's go inside". 

"No. No one can see me here, I should be paying for my crimes at the Wall". 

"Oh Jon come on, no one here cares. They are all thankfull to you. You got rid of a tyrant", Jon sighed and frowned. "You know that is the truth Jon. All the people who wanna see you death because of her assassination are not on this continent". 

Jon was silent. His sister (cousin) let out a exasperate sigh. And kept looking at the Lord Comander who wouldn't take his gaze off the floor. 

After a moment he resumed his talking, "I want to keep the peace, to protect the Realm", he raised his sight to Sansa's eyes, "and to protect you", a small smile appeared on the lips of the monarch, "and Bran, of course..."

But she interrupted him quickly, "Oh please...don't mention him right now". 

"Wha...", but then he remembered, "are you really still mad about your cousin not being Warden of the East?".

"I'm not mad", she said shaking her head, "is only that, I just received his answer about reconsidering his decision", she paused. 

"And?"

"He completely ignored my advice".

"Weren't you looking for the North to be an independent kingdom precisely to avoid all that drama?".

"Jon!, please, I'm freezing, let's get inside". 

"Come", Jon took her arm, and they walked together towards the stable, which wasn't ideal, but it was less colder as he refused to enter the castle. Once they got there, Jon continued talking, "why don't you want Gendry Baratheon to be Warden of the East?"

"I don't think he should be given more power", she said crossing her arms. 

"Oh...and why is that?", Jon asked although he already knew the answer. 

Sansa closed her eyes brieftly, "I don't like the idea of people who might want to avenge her death gain more influence". Jon just gazed at her with a serious look, "what?, are you going to tell me that's ridiculous?", Jon was about to respond, but she cut him off, "he's in that position because of her, Jon". 

"And that was very intelligent of her", he said trying to reason with the Queen in the North, "and Bran's decision was just as wise. I don't think Gendry would ever rebel against his King, but having him on his side wouldn't hurt. Remember our little brother is on that throne for a reason", Jon just couldn't call them cousins.

"I only want for all of us to be safe".

"And so it will be. Your uncle is the Warden of the North, your cousin is the Lord of the Valley, your brother is the King of the Six Kingdoms, and I ... am the Lord Comander of the Night's Watch, you are surrounded by your family", he made a gesture of a sphere with his hands, "we will be okay". 

Sansa was about to drop the argument, when she remembered, "what about Yara?"

Jon resisted the urge of rolling his eyes, "what about her?" 

"She wanted you executed, in addition to being the only one who complained at the meeting of lords about her murder".

"And Grey Worm". 

"Yes Jon", Sansa said exasperated, "but I'm talking about powerful Lords at this side of the Narrow Sea". 

"Okay, calm down", he let out a breath, "it was logical; they were allies, Daenerys...", he paused, a sad expresion pased his face, he then cleared his throat and continued, "she...was her Queen. But Yara accepted my punishment and then voted Bran as her new King, just like the others. We will be okay", he repeated his earlier words; Sansa finally smiled softly and then nodded her head, "but I need to do my part. I won't come here anymore, unless I have pending issues related to the Night's Watch, otherwise I will keep my word, I've been coming here to help you and so you don't feel alone. But it is time for me to respect the law". 

Sansa hugged him impulsively, Jon was taken back, but didn't rejected her, he embraced her as well. 

"You remind me a lot of dad, always so honorable", she stopped the hug but remained close and looked at him in the eye, "Don't let that kill you". 

They both shared a smile, but not a particular happy one. 

"Goodbye, Your Grace". He bowed and gave her his back. 

"At least stay for the night", she asked his brother, she feel bad for spoiling his visit and making him and his companions leave immediately and in the middle of the night. 

Jon turned around, "it's not right Sansa", he showed her an attempt at a smile that was more like a grimace, and left Winterfell.

_____________________

It had been two weeks since they boarded the ship on Missandei's home island and they finally reached Mereen. 

Daenerys smiled when she saw the concentration of excited people, waiting for her and greeting her, however she also felt a lump in her throat, the time had come, her return would be made public, soon the news would be known on the other side of the Narrow Sea. 

She feared a war, but maybe the new King would be intelligent and mind his own bussiness. After all that was the reason he was chosen, his wisdom. 

Daenerys knew she had to do the same, deal with affairs solely on this continent. But Jorah longed for revenge, and she was ashamed to admit it, but deep down, so did she.

The ship docked on the shore. It was time to face her subjects once again, she was going to find out if their love and devotion were still intact or if her actions in King's Landing had affected it. 

Almost immediatly she got her answer as they got off the ship. 

Daenerys was in the front, behind her were Ser Jorah, Missandei, and Grey Worm, then, lined up in rows of four, were the sixty Unsullied who traveled on that same ship.

The people were excited, shouting for her, with big smiles, the kids offering flowers, and as soon as she put a foot on the sand, a man dressed in fine fabrics approached her. 

"Your Grace", he kneeled and raised almost immediatly, "my name is Shan lo Kandat, Warden of the River, in the name of the Regent, Daario Naharis I welcome you back home", he smiled, and she would have done it too when she heard that last word, if she wasn't too surprised by the entusiastic reception of this energetic man.

"Thank you, My Lord", she said politely. 

"The Regent was eager to receive you here himself" 'of course he was', Jorah thought, "but the council agreed that it was better if he remained in the pyramid and welcome you there". 

"Well, then let's go with him", patience was never Daenerys' strongest virtue.

"Of course, Your Grace", said Shan who led the way to Daario.


	7. Far from over

He was between all the excitement for the awaited return of the Mother of Dragons in Mereen. 

Damn Daenerys and her stubbornness to walk among the people.

Jorah was on edge the whole walk to the piramide, unable to remove his hand from the hilt of his sword. 

He had four Unsullied surrounding his Queen, as well as sixteen of them formed in rows of four in the vanguard, and the rest of the army behind Jorah, Grey Worm and Missandei, who walked behind the group of the queen. And despite all those people charged with protecting her, Jorah was not at ease. He longed to get to the pyramid...despite the unpleasant person who would receive them.

When they were closer to their destination, Jorah allowed himself to watch her for a moment, he knew he should be focused on their surroundings, ready to defend her as always, but he couldn't help it, he had kept his distance the whole trip from Naath to Mereen, and it killed him. Hiding his feelings for her had always been hard, but it was especially harder this days, as he thought she was starting to feel the same. Poor idiot in love. 

While he was distracted watching her interact with the people with beautiful grace, they reached the historical pyramid.

He was actually happy to return to Mereen, although it was the city where she banished him twice, but he wasn't looking forward to meeting Daario again. 

_ 'Gods...great Jorah, you invoked him'. _

There he was, at the top of the stairs, The Regent of Mereen, Daario Naharis who had been successfully ruling that city as well as Astapor and Yunkai. He dressed with finer clothes now, and he had cut his hair, but the beard and the cynical smile were still there.

When Daenerys left Daario behind, he had nothing to offer, an attractive sellsword, a disastrous political match. Now things had changed.

What intrigued Jorah the most was the way in which Daario had managed to maintain control of these cities, they knew only the situation in general, the basics Grey Worm could tell them, he supposed that to find out the details, he would have to do one of the things he hated the most: talking to Daario.

The young man had a big smile plastered on his face, Daenerys continued up the stairs, Jorah stood behind her and the four Unsullied that surrounded her, at no time allowed those soldiers to withdraw from their position. Jorah was dying to see Daenerys' expression when meeting her former lover, however he only managed to observe her back, although he knew her so well, that he could feel her happiness even from that angle, what would reassure him to know was if it was only from her return to a city that acclaimed her, or if also had to do with the reunion with the new Regent. 

When she reached the top of the pyramid stairs, Grey Worm ordered his soldiers to step aside but remain vigilant, while he and Jorah positioned themselves closer to her as their most important protectors. Jorah got a closer look at the young mercenary, definitely that flamboyant purple robe he wore was silk. 

The smile that Daario showed from the moment the Queen appeared before his eyes grew even bigger, something that seemed impossible, he looked discreetly all over her body, from head to toe, however, Jorah noticed it and then he probably remembered the moment he was in, the protocols he must follow, and knelt before Daenerys. "My Queen," he said with his head down and in a solemn tone, "Mereen is yours." 

Daenerys told him to stand up, and seconds later when they made eye contact once more, they both turned to the crowd, waving together and Jorah could finally see the huge and sincere smile that adorned Daenerys's beautiful lips, he tried not to feel pain, he tried to convince himself it was obvious this would be her mood when she heard the people cheering, however, he could not help it, it seemed that his heart did not get tired of tormenting him. And this was definitely far from over.

___________________

Small council meetings, Tyrion enjoyed them, maybe he was the only person in the world who did. He always liked politics, he had a mind for it, while his brother trained to be a fantastic skilled knight, he kept all his life with his nose buried in books. 

Jamie was good at war, Tyrion was good at politics, their father was good at both. 

Tyrion have been thinking about the past a lot lately, more than he should. Not only about his family, but about her too, and it hurt, that's why he needed to stop, The King said that remembering the relevant events was essential for the proper development of the Kingdom.

It was easy to say for someone whose superpower was based on memory and also for someone who didn't have emotions anymore, at least not like everyone else. 

Tyrion exited the Tower of the Hand ready for another monotonous day of meetings and the usual work, when suddenly…

"Lord Tyrion", he turned around to a young personal servant of his who run a little to hand him a letter, "a raven just arrived". 

"Thank you, ehm…"

"Bowen", reminded the lad. 

"Yes, of course", nodded The Hand and when he saw what was written on the envelope, let out an exasperated sigh, "kid, how many times I have to tell you that the letters addressed for the Maester of Whispers should been delivered with discretion as it's probably important information?"

Bowen ducked his head in shame, "sorry, My Lord".

"Yeah you should be, yours is not that hard of a job", when he saw the young man looking more sad and ashamed than before he felt bad. Tyrion began to massage his brow to relax a little, "look", he said more gently, "it's not my intention to be rude, I only need you to be responsible, okay?", he nodded, "we're fortunate to be living in a peaceful time, so these...", he lightly waved the letter in his left hand, "are mostly routine reports, however we don't know when things are going to chance. Let's be ready, understood?"

"Of course, My Lord, it won't happen again", he said talking quickly and trying to sound decisive.

"I hope so, Bowen. You can leave now, son", the boy bowed and left walking to the opposite side of the corridor where Tyrion headed. 

The Hand of the King entered a room, not really caring which, after all he was the second most important man of the Red Keep that was still being rebuilt. 

The randomly chosen room only had a bookcase a little table and a chair that Tyrion would regret not using it later. 

He opened the letter and immediately recognized the handwriting of one of his merenees' spies. 

What he read...froze him. His mind went blank for some seconds and Tyrion wished it had stayed that way because the moment he registered the written words in his head he couldn't breath, he got dizzy and started feeling the world crumble around him.


End file.
